12trees
12trees is the name of the Lovian pâtisserie in Mandarin Village, Noble City. The patisserie opened its doors on March 2, 2008 and attracts many visitors from abroad enjoying daily the home made Mandarin Village gourmandises. A photo taken by a curious visitor shows the success on the opening day already! Location The établissement is located next to the Eppink Square and opened its doors on March 2, 2008. Large bay windows increase the flow of natural Lovian daylight providing astonishing views of the Mandarin Park with its many walking paths leading to the architectural masterpiece in the rear part of the park. Especially when spring is in the air, with blossoming cherry trees and spring flowers in abundance, the views are spectacular. History Mr. Albert Twelvetrees was a Jewish emigrant from the Russian Empire who arrived in Lovia in 1904 (at the age of 24 and with no family left) on the wave of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/pogroms pogroms] that broke out in 1903 – 1906. Being frightened someone might trace him in his new homeland and in an attempt to erase all his Russian related footprints he did not reveal his real name to the immigration officers, like many of his fellow passengers. At that time, the best name he could think of was Twelvetrees, referring to the twelve linden trees he helped to plant in his native village. Having arrived in the Noble City, Albert Twelvetrees started his own little business : a bakery annex patisserie in Noble City. The news of his skills spread rapidly and after a year of hard labor, he was known for making the best brownies throughout the whole of Sylvania. Many years passed and eventually Albert Twelvetrees decided to retire after a long career as one of the few remaining olde world famous bakers. In 1948, at the age of 68 he silently passed away and his eldest son Isaac took over the business. Nowadays the business, located in Mandarin Village, is run by his grandson, Jeremy. Brownies with a Russian hint Isaac specializes in chocolate brownies, also known as a brownie or a Boston brownie which is a small, rich, chocolate, baked cake-slice, named after its brown color. The recipe of 12trees brownie remains a well kept secret and many famous food connoisseurs and gourmets have broken their teeth while trying to analyze it. The only hint Isaac ever gave was the word pepper... As a tribute to his great-grandmother, a Dutch "melkmeisje", Jeremy created a "still life" featuring a typical windmill and a rich harvest. This latest creation is to be displayed in the window of this newly opened patisserie. The inside of the windmill is made with the original 12trees brownie, with the best chocolate on the Lovian market. Sandwichbar On various occasions, Mr. Twelvetrees felt there was a need for ready made sandwiches and therefore he came up with the idea to invest in a mobile sandwichbar touring around Mandarin Village between 11:30 am and 2:00 pm. He had been looking for a vibrant name and one Saturday morning he had a Eureka moment. He was watching some Japanese tourists taking pictures of the Eppinck Square and of the nice buildings surrounding it, when suddenly he remembered his first visit to Brussels, in Belgium. After a long day of strolling around, he had gone to the park to eat his lunch, when suddenly a little dog had come to sit next to him and had looked at his sandwich while lifting his left front leg. Just seconds later his master had arrived, smiled at him and had said Ceberus is gek op belegde blootjes. Mr. Twelvetrees therefore decided to give the name Belegde Blootjes to the mobile sandwichbar he purchased from the very best Lovian car dealer. Because of the tremendous success of this formula in Mandarin Village, Mr. 12trees has now 12 mobile Sandwichbars serving all districts in Lovia. * Artista, * Bayside * Downtown * King's Gardens * Little Europe * Little Frisco * Long Road * Mandarin Village * Old Harbor * The Mall * Trading Quarter * Transcity 2 extra vans are scheduled to service the Industrial Park and Ivy Lake soon. Coffee, tea, pie, and biscuits Lars Washington having been invited to speak to his friend Prince Dimitri, Mr. Twelvetrees has been asked to deliver in person the freshly prepared High Tea Delicatessen in the course of the morning. The buffet he set up looks stunning and Mr. Twelvetrees is very, very proud with his work. Image:Blueberry_muffins.jpg|Blueberry muffins Image:Faworki.jpg|Faworki Image:Milan_Montenapoaleone.jpg|Milan Montenapoaleone Image:Mini_canneles_bordelais.jpg|Mini Canneles Bordelais Reviews Delicious pastries, great brownies. Overall good, except for the lack of a cozy atmosphere. -Cinq Etoiles Category:Store Category:Mandarin Village